The Twilight Angel
by Joanna Karen Rain
Summary: Formerly known as "twilight and an angel?" by "nannas-onepiece-adventure". Canon AU. Saving a boy's life is supposed to be a good deed that made one deserves judgment to heaven, but instead a deal with the unknown is set. Hence being reincarnated into the world of Twilight as Bella Swan's younger sister. Only problem was – she's not a fan of Edward Cullen.


Disclaimer: The settings and characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. This fan fiction story is originally created by "nannas-onepiece-adventure" and was previously named as "twilight and an angel?".

Warnings: There'd be crude language (parental guidance is advisory). Not to mention graphic violence, maybe some suggestive themes, though none that'd breach the line towards smut land. No detailed graphic scenes of such things at the very least. On another note, do expect major editing on the first few chapters of which belonged to "nannas-onepiece-adventure".

Notes: Chapter One to Six are basically the re-edited and re-make version of the original chapters. Do continue and enjoy reading.

* * *

 **The Twilight Angel**

Dayanne holds neither excitement nor fondness towards flying. She dislikes riding on planes rather than cars, claiming that her motion sickness would turn worse for wear on the former in comparison to the latter. But she _does_ _like_ the sensation of the soft wind breeze against her bare skin; caressing her cheeks, brushing against her attire.

Just like now, as she sits atop the moving white cloud, steering ahead in what most would deem as the speed limit. Her long dark hair is let loose to move along the breeze; every caress runs through her hair in such soothing motions.

She closes her eyes to savour the rare moment of peace. Basking in the warmth of the numerous stars glittering across the sky above her. The twinkling lights show its vivid contrast to the vast expanse of clear blue – quite the sight despite giving it a brief glance earlier. Dayanne sighs in contentment. If she is in any sober state of mind – which something tells her that she's not – Dayanne would start questioning the fact that the stars are bright out when it's not even night yet.

But a strange sense of calmness shrouds her mind, fogging her thoughts with a particular need to just let everything flow as it should be – Dayanne relents, shoulders unburdened, heart warms, eyes fluttering open to showcase honey brown, taking her surroundings without concerning about the abnormalities, merely accepting. She doesn't even notice when a crooked smile graces her own lips. Dayanne continues to savour the moment, gaze staring ahead, seemingly waiting for something.

Or rather, waiting to arrive somewhere, a place that'd be her destination – she needn't be afraid when she get there and she'd be protected from the outside forces when she'd enter the realm, something in her subconscious assured. Dayanne unknowingly concedes, as she patiently awaits the inevitable moment when the cloud she sat on would cease in its motion. But things tend to change. Or more precisely, things change when intention to bring forth an alternate ending surfaces. Because the next thing anyone knows, a dot of black appears; miles ahead but visible enough for anyone nearby to see. Dayanne blinks slowly. Is it just her, or does the tiny dot of black multiplying?

Another blink, and she identifies the dots of black to be a flock of birds. Crows to be exact; with their red, beady eyes, staring straight at her honey brown ones. Black feathers seemingly mold together, a single crow that's slightly larger than the rest, of which subsequently leading the flock – Dayanne absent-mindedly frowns at the subtle flare of sentience intelligence swirling across the burning red orbs of the avian.

It also takes a split second decision for the alpha of the flock, so to speak, to pick up speed and heading straight towards her. The sudden change in movement strikes a cord in the dark-haired teen at long last, and the flinch that accompanies the abrupt return of her rationality appear to be in vain. Because that's all it needs for the crow to instantly make an appearance before her, both speed and momentum unwavering, and purposefully aiming for a collision course in-between her eyes, forcing the teen to fall backward and further away from her moving cloud. She didn't even stand a fighting chance against the inevitable.

Dayanne desperately flails in mid-air, ear splitting screams of panic echoing across the vast expanse of the unknown surroundings. Her mind switches to overdrive. The previous suppress questions of 'how', 'what' (because she's not even sure herself), and 'why' instantly pops up like rabbits.

It is unfortunate though – because before she even manages to answer those questions, or let others answer them for her, everything turns to black. She hates it though. Because people said that when your world turns to black then it means you enter unconsciousness and wouldn't feel a thing. Suffice to say, those words were bullshit, because she felt a tons of pain as her head cracked against the solid ground. Fudgesticks!

* * *

Creatures that roam in the world of the living often in the opinion that the Afterlife comprises of Judgment, Heaven and Hell (there's also the state of Limbo – where the unworthy are deemed as undeserving to the three main components that made up the Afterlife) of which in their purest spiritual form, judge for their previous deeds and sins before being sent either to the final two. They are correct in their opinion but not even close to cover the entire truth regarding the Afterlife.

Because within the boundaries that separated both Life and Death, there lies a dimension that becomes the manifestation of balance between the two. Conjured in-between both entities to ensure the safety of the recently departed that passed through and has unofficially became the rite of passage for those whom transition from Life to Death.

Unfortunately, it is also considered to beforbidden for any Angels and Demons to set foot in this sacred dimension. Even the Grim Reaper is prohibited from entering the realm – as it'd destroy any form of entity that dare wander its domain.

"Such a beautiful loophole." Mocking and sultry in its tone, the large crow returns to the awaiting flock in the sky. "So easy to be manipulated as we please."

Mass of red orbs and black feathers begin to converge with one another, gradually turning into a humanoid form. Wisp of light swirls around the gathering mass, and the dark hue bleeds out to make way for silver white. Skip beats later. The huge pair of silver white wings flap open with strength unlike any other – unravelling slitted sapphire eyes and long golden locks that is tied into a loose ponytail. Its attire is a reminiscence of the Olympian Gods. Despite its more masculine and humanoid features. A magnanimously beautiful and alluring creature, alarmingly so – from the tone of its voice, to the leer of its eyes, and the gesture of its body language.

"And so we've arrived," it announces theatrically as arms open wide to gesture at the dimension as a whole.

"And not a moment too soon," the dangerous tilt in its tone bring forth shivers to anyone whom hear it, even as a crooked smile graces its lips. "Or she'd be gone by now."

"Such a troublesome being you are." It flies down towards the unconscious body that landed on the remains of what look like a forgotten ruin. "Lost for so long. Only to end up living amidst the fools."

"Tsk." Another strong flap of its wings and the creature elegantly lands a few feet away from the unconscious body. "Such humiliation."

"But you'd never see it that way," it mocks.

Its face then slowly morphs into an emotionless canvas. Even as it begins to circle the body in a movement that befitting a predator gauging its defenceless prey. Sapphire orbs fixate on the unconscious form of a female teenager that'd be no more than seventeen years old in age. Until finally it stops inches away from her head.

Kneeling down to its knees, a hand reaches out to touch the strands of hair that belong to _her_. The emotionless canvas that is its face shatter under the light of amber that replaces the sky blue above. Mocking remains in its eyes, even as the crooked smile disappears and a twisted one takes it place. She whom had lost her way, would gain guidance under him and no one else. Because the price had been paid.

"It'd only proper for me to deliver," The humanoid-winged creature continues. "Isn't that right Dayanne Patricia Jones?"

* * *

Notes: Okay and the prelude is done and over with. Forgive me for updating this after some years of HIATUS. I'm having quite the family problem here. So, I need to keep my priorities straight. The updates are going to be updated in under two weeks. Earlier than that if I have the time to spare. So, stay tune.


End file.
